La verdad sobre el Tranchete
by Kamyu du Verseau
Summary: Son niños, son adorables, son... en fin... aprendices usando sus poderes


EDAD: 3 años.  
  
Un día tranquilo. Un día cualquiera en Grecia en pleno verano. En una playa casi desierta, se veían a dos niños pequeños, que apenas rozaban la tierna edad de 3 años. Parecía ser que estaban jugando con una pelota.  
  
-¡Tontooooooo! ¡Devuélveme la "polota"! –grito un niño pequeño de cabellos azul oscuro y grandes ojos color turquesa.  
  
-No "tero", Milo. La "polota" es... ¡miaaaaaa! –la abrazo el otro de cortos cabellos castaños.  
  
Mientras los dos discutían, un rayo de hielo congelo la pelota haciéndola estallar en pedazos.  
  
-La pe-lo-ta no es de nadie, niños estúpidos que no saben hablar.  
  
Milo y su compañero de juegos miraron al causante de la destrucción del su juguete.  
  
-Kamus... eres un tontoooooo –gritaron a la vez echando a correr tras el.  
  
Kamus, viendo lo que se le avecinaba, corrió a su vez hacia el resto de niños que había en la playa. Se escondió detrás de un muchacho de mayor edad que ellos.  
  
-Aiolos... tu hermano y Milo me quieren pegar.  
  
Aiolos miro a los dos pequeños sinvergüenzas y les dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.  
  
-Dejad a Kamus en paz. Desde que ha llegado, solo sabéis molestarle.  
  
-Ha sido culpa del tonto "tranchete" –se defendieron.  
  
Aiolos les miro severamente.  
  
-Se dice franchute... y no te creo, Milo. Sois un par de pillos –miro a Kamus con cariño-. Pero si parece un angelito.  
  
Aioria y Milo pusieron mala cara y se marcharon llamando a gritos a Saga.  
  
-¡Saga! ¡Saga! ¡Mi hermano nos ha pegado! –lloriqueo Aioria.  
  
-El "tranchete" es malo. Nos ha "rompido" la "polota" con esa agua fría suya que le sale del dedo.  
  
Saga miro sorprendido al pequeño francés que jugaba a hacer castillos de arena con Aiolos. No era posible que un niño tan pequeño tuviese tal poder.  
  
-Aioria, Milo, esta vez no caeré en vuestra trampa. Kamus es muy pequeño para poder hacer lo que decís. Y diciendo esto, se marcho. Aioria y Milo se quedaron atónitos.  
  
-Pos ahora se lo "diciremos" a Papa –dijo Milo.  
  
-¿Estas loco? –Aioria le mira asustado.  
  
-No –dijo-. Papa Shión nos creerá.  
  
Y los dos pequeños subieron al templo del Patriarca.  
  
Shión estaba reunido con varios Caballeros de Oro cuando sintió dos pequeñas manos tirándole de la túnica. Los dorados sonrieron al ver a los niños.  
  
-Papa, papa... –dijo Milo.  
  
-Necesitamos tu ayuda.... –continuo Aioria.  
  
Shión alzo la vista al cielo y luego se agacho a la altura de ambos niños.  
  
-¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez?  
  
-No, no, no. Nosotros no. Ha sido el "tranchete" ese –dijo Aioria negando con la cabeza y las manos.  
  
Shión parpadeo perplejo.  
  
-¿Qué "tranchete"?  
  
-¡El "tranchete"! ¡El que viene de "Tranchia", hombre! –dijo Milo exagerando con las manos-. ¿Usted no es tan listo y no sabe donde esta "Tranchia"?  
  
-Si, "Tranchia" esta encima de la casa de la cabra de ese señor –dijo Aioria señalando al Caballero de Oro de Capricornio.  
  
Dicho Caballero se encontraba junto con sus compañeros llorando de risa.  
  
-Niños... se dice Francia –dijo Shión.  
  
-Pos eso.... "Tranchia" –repitió mal Milo-. Y nos ha congelado y explotado la "polota". Y lo hace con un solo dedo –asintió enérgico con el dedo índice.  
  
Shión y los Caballeros de Oro bajaron a la playa. Saga y Aiolos se pusieron firmes en cuanto los vieron aparecer y Kamus les miro asustado. El Patriarca se puso a su altura y le sonrió.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho con la pelota, Kamus?  
  
-Se llama "tranchete", no Kamus –rectifico Aioria escondiéndose tras la pierna del Caballero de Libra.  
  
Aiolos le miro con mala cara y el pequeño se termino de esconder entre ambas piernas.  
  
-Yo no hice nada, señor –contesto Kamus con voz inocente-. Son ellos que no me aceptan por ser extranjero.  
  
La cara del niño reflejo una tremenda amargura y sus pequeños y azules ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Milo salió de la espalda del Caballero de Piscis lanzándose sobre Kamus.  
  
-Mentiroso "tranchete".  
  
Aiolos y Saga los separaron.  
  
-Eres cruel, Milo –lloriqueo Kamus-. Yo solo quiero ser tu amiguito.  
  
-"Tranchete" malo... malo... ¡maloooooo! –lloro Milo forcejeando para lanzarse de nuevo sobre Kamus-. Has rompido mi "polota" roja. Malo. Eres malo. ¡Y me las pagaras!  
  
Y diciendo esto, salió corriendo. Shión miro a Saga y a Aiolos.  
  
-¡Que esto no vuelva a ocurrir!  
  
EDAD: 11 años.  
  
-Pedazo de cabron. Devuélveme la pelota –grito Milo arrojando arena a la cara de Aioria.  
  
-Ven a cogerla, si puedes. La pelota es mía –contesto con la pelota entre sus brazos.  
  
Mientras ambos discutían, la pelota estallo en mil pedazos congelada. Se giraron hacia donde había provenido el "ataque". Kamus leía disimuladamente un libro. Los dos jóvenes miraron a Kamus con mala cara.  
  
-¿Tu de nuevo? ¡¿Por qué no te largas a tu país?! ¡"Tranchete"!  
  
Kamus les ignoro y, cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban preparados para atacarle, les lanzo dos círculos de hielo, paralizándoles. Se acerco hacia ellos y les observo orgulloso.  
  
-Punto primero, bicho... Este es mi país y punto dos, los "tranchetes" son una clase de queso mucho mas sabrosos que tu.  
  
-Suéltame y pelea como un hombre... –vocifero Milo con los ojos inyectados en sangre.  
  
Kamus se le acerco y pego sus labios a su oído.  
  
-Si me tocas, gritare y todos pensaran que eres un racista y Shión te echara del Santuario.  
  
Aioria abrió los ojos sorprendido. -Maldito francés engreído.  
  
-Calispera, Milo –dijo en perfecto griego.  
  
Cuando estuvo suficientemente alejado de ellos, les libero.  
  
EDAD: 16 años.  
  
-Pero ¿quieres pasarme el cigarro de una puta vez, puto minino estelar? –le increpo Milo lanzándose hacia donde se encontraba Aioria.  
  
-Y una mierda, puto bicho espartano- le contesto echándose hacia atrás Aioria.  
  
Y cuando Aioria se iba a colocar el cigarro de nuevo entre los labios, este se congelo de forma instantánea para explotar en pequeñas partículas. Aioria se levanto de un salto.  
  
-Puto Kamus de la puta mierda –se giro hacia el francés que les observaba divertido a unos cuantos metros-. Si te quieres pelear con Milo, hazlo, pero por tu puta casa, tu puto maestro y tu puta armadura.... ¡A mi déjame en paz!  
  
Kamus parpadeo y le lanzo un dracma a los pies.  
  
-Necesitaras dinero para tanta puta.  
  
Aioria ni se molesto en contestarle y se fue de la playa. Milo se había mantenido en silencio. Tan solo miraba al francés que llevaba toda su vida congelándole las cosas. sonrió maliciosamente. Para cuando Kamus se dio cuenta estaba totalmente paralizado bajo el efecto de la Restricción del Escorpión.  
  
-Vaya... "tranchete" –dijo acercándosele-. ¿Dónde esta ahora tu hielo? ¿Dónde están Aiolos y Saga para defenderte? –se coloco frente a el-. ¿Dónde esta tu circulito de hielo? –termino sarcástico.  
  
-Milo... Esto no tiene gracia –contesto Kamus-. Que ya no somos niños.  
  
-A la vista esta que no eres un crío –le dijo Milo acariciándole el brazo con la uña-. Pero para seguir jodiendome la vida, si que lo sigues siendo, ¿no?  
  
-Que si... vale... ¡Suéltame!  
  
-¿Y si no quiero? –pregunto mientras le observaba dando vuelta a su alrededor-. ¿Qué harás si no quiero? –le paseo la uña por el hombro y la espalda.  
  
-Como broma ya esta bien, Milo –dijo nervioso-. ¡Basta ya!  
  
-Eso... suplícame –dijo con lascivia-. Eso me excita.  
  
-Vete a la mierda, Milo –contesto Kamus.  
  
-Vale –se encogió de hombros-. Adiós.  
  
Milo se alejo camino al Santuario.  
  
-Condenado Escorpión... ¡Vuelve aquí y suéltame!  
  
-¡No me da la gana! –se le oyó gritar a lo lejos-. ¡Yo no soy bueno! ¡Estoy bueno! Pero no lo soy –alzo el brazo a modo de despedida-. ¡Hasta mañana!  
  
-¡¡¡MILO!!!  
  
Cuando Kamus pudo moverse ya era noche cerrada. Acudió directamente al templo de Escorpio. había tenido que dar muchas explicaciones y excusas para explicar su ausencia en el comedor a la hora de la cena. Entro en el dormitorio de Milo y preparo su ataque.  
  
-¡¡¡¿MILO?!!!  
  
El Escorpión abrió exaltado los ojos y noto unas manos encima de su cabeza. Era Kamus.  
  
-Te he dejado un bonito peinado.  
  
Y diciendo esto, salió por la puerta dirección a su templo. Milo se levanto corriendo de la cama y fue directo a un espejo. No se di cuenta que las sabanas ibas tras el. Kamus le había congelado el pelo, dejándoselo pegado a las sabanas.  
  
-¡¡¡KAMUS!!!  
  
La guerra había comenzado. (Una guerra que ya sabemos como termina jejejeje) 


End file.
